Motherless
by Raining Secure
Summary: When there is nothing left for you to do but leave when they don't actually love you, when they stop caring for you where do you go? Where can you find a place to lay your head down and cry? Where will Destiny take you now? I followed Destiny to Akatsuki.
1. The Clay Bird

Finally here is chapter one of Motherless. I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter but it did get my point across. This chapter is to Tye-chan The Monster and Shadow of the Incubus who wanted me to write this.

Chapter 1

_**The Clay Bird**_

_No one wants you. You're nothing but a waste of space. Your NOTHING. No one cares for you any more. Their too caught up in their worthless lives. How far can you run? See how far you can run till you give up and die. Come on Run!_

Why am I here then? Why do I still breathe? Why can't I run away? All I can do is put up a smile and shy away. All I know to do is smile. Father. Why do I hurt?

_Why do you wonder little one? Why do you wonder? Just run and you'll see. I bet you'll find what you're looking for just run and you'll see. Go ahead run to your destiny._

My destiny?

Walking past the gates of Kohana I started running, blinded by tears I ran without knowing where I wanted to be. But maybe I'll find a place just for me.

_Keep running don't stop come on you can run faster than that, I know you can run faster than this. Come on dear, run till your muscles give out and your arms tire themselves out. Run towards Death's outstretched arms. Don't worry he's not going to take you anywhere yet. Your destiny isn't yet fulfilled yet. Don't give up, child. _

I don't think I can make it.

_Aren't you the one who said that anyone can change their faults and change? Aren't you the only one your age who believed Naruto before he became what he is today? Were you not the only person who silently believed in him and his goals? _

Yes, I did.

_Then don't you think that you can do the same. _

If I try hard enough I believe I can change for the better.

_Then keep on running. Show them, show them all. I know you can Hinata; you believe in yourself, your teammates believe in you, Team seven believe you can change._

Sai doesn't think so.

_I wasn't counting Sai in Team Seven but whatever._

But why can't I stay there?

_You answer that question yourself Hinata. As I stated before no one not even your teammates have time for you. They believe in you, yes but they can not help you for there are too wrapped in their own lives to worry about you. All of them will only think about you when they finally realize that your not even there by their side or when your not there period. _

Surely they will notice that I'm gone by tomorrow, right?

_Hinata stop playing yourself. How long did it take for the family noticed that you didn't eat with them after your father kept requesting you to eat dinner with them? Hmm?_

_Well if you don't want to answer I'll answer for you. It took them two fucking weeks before your own damn sister came to look for you and she was gone a damn mission. That should show you something and I know you know and understand that everyone is to busy to pay you any attention but they expect you to be there when they want you there. Funny, I think that they want you around when their feeling down and out while when you need a shoulder to cry on, no one has time to worry about you_

But…

_Hinata there is no buts in life sweetie their just isn't. There is only truth. _

I guess.

_Hmm._

Bringing my attention back to where I was going I had noticed or lacks there of trees that I have never seen before surround me.

Where am I?

_Don't ask me sweetie I'm just your conscience not a compass or a map, sorry._

My legs were tight and felt as if they were on fire but I began my run again but I stopped. It feels as if someone is watching me.

_Well why don't you go and activate your byakugan?_

* * *

With my byakugan activated I was able to locate two figures behind me. Judging from there speed and the fact they were at least skilled in the basics but they lack the quality to be a real threat.

* * *

_Why don't we show them how it supposed to be done at least in that way your training wont go to waist Hinata._

O.K. then, I'll show them but not here.

_Why? What's wrong?_

These trees seem to be artificial, there not real.

_I know what artificial means, Hinata._

The ones that are following me. They don't seem to be-

_They don't seem to be, what, Hinata?_

They aren't real their not human and their not alive neither. I think there skeletons.

_Skeletons? You're kidding me right? Oh, come on now? What would skeletons be of any use to anybody else unless you have an idea of what's going on?_

No I don't have a clue but I do know for sure that whoever is controlling them should be near by and if not they should have some kind of wire attached to them or maybe the skeletons are controlled some other way? But what other way can you control a skeleton?

_I believe your beginning to use that brilliant brain of yours. There are several ways to control a skeleton, and you don't necessarily need a string or chakra stings either. If the puppeteer has the original heart of the skeleton before the heart has a chance to decade then that's one way to have control of a skeleton without having to be near. Also if the puppeteer is able to insert a strand of hair or either be able to create a blood seal to the skull of the skeleton then that's another way a puppeteer will be able to control the skeleton with no strings attached to their fingers._

But the question can I destroy those skeletons.

_Let me answer that for you if you know a good fire, earth, water or wind ninjutsu, hmm? Hinata dear let's stay in the world we have grown so accustom to and stay for a bit longer. Don't you want to find out what destiny has in store for you?_

Yes, but I can't let them follow me forever.

_Trust me there not going to follow you for long I think that their a following to see what your doing._

Are you sure?

_Believe you and me girl that is the only thing on their mind right now._

O.K.

* * *

The tight feelings that were in my legs soon gave out and I began to feel the strain of muscles, as my running began taking its toll on my legs and lungs. As I tried not to give into the desire to let my blood escape through my mouth. As I was able to successfully swallow down the upcoming blood, if not only for a little while longer. The feeling of disgust came over me as I remember how long and how hard I have been trying to get better in my fighting. Not mention trying to last longer without purging my body of my blood.

* * *

Though I wonder what is my destiny but isn't running away a show of cowardice.

_No, it isn't at least once you understand, what's a 'family' is supposed to be but if I were you I would try to find a hospital somewhere._

Last I checked there was one about four hundred kilometers away.

_Maybe you should rest until the morning comes and besides those skeletons are gone now._

Yes, they may be but for how long until I come across them again?

_Well I suggest you find a nice spot till the morning, Hinata._

* * *

Looking around I found a small hut that hadn't seen signs of life in a long while and it was hidden between two rather large boulders. Lifting the grass door, I found a small clay bird on the edge of a makeshift bed that was in disarray.

* * *

Odd don't you think.

_Well what does your female intuition tell you?_

Who ever stayed here probably isn't coming back but I don't think I should stay here.

_Why is that?_

It seems as if this place used to be a place of memories, unforgettable memories but I don't think that they were all bad or all good.

_Well? It's your choice what do you want to do? _

I guess whoever stayed here wouldn't mind as long as I don't lie on their bed I guess. With that thought in my head I went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry that I didn't give you a summary of what the story was about but I need your opinion once again should the second chapter be about why Hinata left or the beginning of her stay at the Akatsuki and give flashbacks to why she left besides her inner self. I know Hinata seems OOC in this chapter but trust me you all will see the shy Hinata we all know and enjoy. Oh, before I forget I need all of your opinion on who Hinata should end up with in the end of this story? Which of the Akatsuki members should she end up with and I already have two who don't want Hinata to end up with Itachi. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please Review! With love Calm wind 


	2. Beauitful Ugly Soul

Standard Disclaimers apply. Naruto is not mine! Thank you to all who reviewed.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Beautiful Ugly Soul

She was the light in the dark cave. I remembered her beautiful face, her soft caresses, and her warmth. She was the only one who showed me the full extent of what true love would be like. She was also the only one who showed me the full extent of hate. She was the one who taught me to really fear.

She could be an Angel or she could easily become a demon. My Oka-san was a beautiful creature. Though figuring out what whether Oka-san was in a good mood or not. Was like trying to figure out an answer to an equation with letters and no numbers, or to try to solve an almost unsolvable question. Those days when I was unable to predict her moods were hellish and terrifying. I mean true terror, it shook my entire body.

But today isn't a good day for me. Oka-san isn't in her Angel mood; instead she is playing a part of the demon wanting to see me bleed an awful color red. Praying that under her watchful eyes that I would not be found, and I would be able to disappear from all eyes including my Oka-san's watchful eyes. Hateful, eyes look for me, waiting wanting to give- no share as she would say- the pains of being alone. Though those days were long and frightful I would never blame Oka-san. All though secretly those days I wanted nothing more than to rip her apart, to find the sweet Oka-san. Who held me tight and gave me sweet smiles.

She walked slowly and elegantly, she seemed to be a hawk looking for her prey. Open hands, long sweet deadly fingers grasp at my face, leaving faint marks that stung across the bridge of my nose. An evil smile flashed across my Oka-san's face. Her face changed from a sunny angel into a face of a lavender eye monster. I knew I could not hide from her any longer. I knew I was going to be in so much pain if I didn't move. I would die by my Oka-san's hands.

Her nose rose sharply inhaling all of the scents near me. I smiled gently, knowing that my mother was allergic to Jasmine, a flower that was a foreign in her eminence garden. Instead grew in the other side of town. A secret not even my Oka-san knew. Oka-san hands darted out to reach me but something inside me roared. As if it was normal for me I bit into my precious Oka-san's tender hand. Her wide eyes stared at me, her evil smile turned into a frown.

A horrible noise rose from her lips and was forever in graved into my memories. It was a mix between a cry and a scream. Her eyes changed, her once twisted smile changed even her skin had changed. This was not my Oka-san. This was something else. My legs felt like jelly and for some odd reason I could hardly breathe. But somehow I was able to run. But I could still feel my Oka-san's presence behind me. But that was a long time ago. Or so I think it was long ago.

* * *

Rubbing my eyes out of sleep I noticed three things. One, I was not home, two that it was way past morning, and third was that some blue shark looking man was staring straight at me. He was smiling so brightly I could see all of his razor sharp teeth.

"Awake, are you?" his deep voice rumbled.

_(Aki) Well isn't that a nice voice to wake up to?_

_(Hin) Aki! Don't say things like that._

_(Aki) What? It is a nice voice to wake up to. Besides I got you to change to another color! Yay, for me. But seriously , Hinata be careful of all the people you meet. Your blood limit is well known._

_(Hin) I will._

"Hello, are you here?" Asked the same voice from before.

"Maybe she's frighten of your absolute ugliness, un. If she's not useful to us lets give to Zetsu, un," said another voiced which belonged to another man with long blonde hair.

"Um…excuse me, b-but, uh, y-you know w-where I'm at?" I finally stuttered.

"Ah, so the young lady does speak" the shark guy said.

"Un, what makes you think we should tell you, un?" the blonde one asked.

"Um…" I was about to answer.

_(Aki) Don't answer that fool's question. Get up and walk on out to see what they will do._

Carefully I stood up and with a quick hand sign I was out of the small hut. I turned to run but before I had a chance to move I felt something sharp on my back, a sword, I assumed.

"Well, I didn't know that the young miss had some training. You're a Hyuuga? Are you not?" There was no point in hiding it so I sputtered out a yes. I could feel him grinning as his sword began to graze my back.

"Well what are you doing so far away from home, un?" the blonde one asked. I bite my tongue as an answer. "Come on Hyuuga you can tell us, un."

A rumble of laughter came from the big shark guy's mouth as he struggled to keep his composure. The blonde one gave the big guy a weird look. An inside joke I presumed.

"Now, now Diedara. I don't think the little lady would tell us that don't you think?"

"Come off the sweet guy routine, Kisame, un," said Diedara. I felt a shrug from Kisame as he eased his sword of my back.

_(Aki) Hinata enter into their conversation._

_(Hin) Are you out of your mind? There is no way that they will listen to me._

_(Aki) Trust me on this men are men. Give them some attention and - wait never mind. Try to convince them that you mean no harm and that you need to go to the hospital. _

Now that Aki brought back to my dismay about my condition I felt woozy and darkness began to cloud my vision. My body finally woke up with the rest of me. My legs began to tighten as my lungs began to fill with new blood. I felt my warm stomach liquid traveled upwards to my throat. I wanted nothing more than to free myself of Kisame's tight grip. I wanted so desperately to let tears roll down my face.

_(Aki) Don't you dare Hinata. You can't just die on me!_

"Hey, Hyuuga girl you o.k.?" asked Diedara.

A familiar song rush out from its confines deep within my memories and slowly nodded me off to sleep. My Oka-san's hands reach to keep me warm and ready to kill me. Her voice softly mantras and I softly sing with her.

_The red sea cries_

_The moon waits to become the next victim_

_In Destiny's game_

_We all watch as the sun rise to greet us with a smile_

_As the stars begin there descent towards us_

_Hopelessness wins again_

_Lets watch the rain fall slowly_

_Let it run over us_

_Relief will soon run off us_

_As we cry to Destiny's song_

Uh… Sorry for taking me so long its just that I've been busy. But here you go and I tried I mean I really did try to make this chapter longer. Hopefully I will be able to have the next chapter up within a week. As for who Hinata should pair up with it goes like this: Sasori: 2 votes, Diedara: 5 votes, Hidan: 1 vote, Itachi: 3 for and 2 against. The voting thing is still continuing.


	3. Absent Memories

-1

Warnings: Nothing to major some parental abuse.

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply, dude!

Notice: Read the stuff at the bottom. Important things about the story you need to know. Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Absent Memories

Images flashed across my mind or at least I believed it is. I remembered now the fear but more importantly was the pain that Oka-san inflicted upon me. My only reprieve from Oka-san's wrath was my Oto-san or when he wasn't near sight which was often, I found that running across the village to the safe house that was known as the Uchica district. I tried so hard to remember the smile and the warm hands that feed me and healed me but his face stills allude me. Yet I cannot or is it that it's impossible to forget Itachi-sama's face. He reminded me of a weasel so much it scared me but not as badly as Oka-san.

The one who healed me always spoke quietly but with authority. I think that they were lovers, only because almost every time I can running in they were in the same bed together. At that time I could care less and really didn't care as long as I was able to find someone to hold me and comfort me. It's funny to see myself as a child. I can see how I am now because of Oka-san but I could never hate her. I abhorred her and yet admired her at the same time. She was something entirely different but...

I wish for these images to stop but they continued to fly across me. I had no choice but watch as one particular image flew through me. It was Ota-san who came into Oka-san's garden. Never in my life had I seen my Ota-san near to tears then at that particular moment. His usual cold stone lavender eyes were wet and glassy with emotion. Whatever the original reason why he was in Oka-san's garden was pushed aside as his eyes turned red.

That day Oka-san caught me before I was able to make a getaway from her. She was in her bad mood that day. At that present time she had a kunai in left hand and my neck in her right hand. She had already stabbed me in the chest and was trying to cut my right arm off. She had said something that pale skin was bad and that it had to be replaced. With what I would never know for she had stopped in mid sentence. For a long moment we were like statues. Then all hell broke lose Oka-san threw the kunai towards Ota-san who fortunately for me caught it. With his Byakugan activated Ota-san sprung forward towards us. Oka-san dropped me and dodged his attacks. As they 'danced' I crawled towards my hiding spot. All I remembered after that was there was a small explosion in which Oka-san's roses were incinerated into ashes.

Slides of perfect pictures of fears flashed before me. I wanted to so much to escape but I couldn't at least not at that moment.

(Aki) Wake-up child. Come on princess wake up. You can't continue to sleep forever you know.

(Hinata) Aki? A-A-Ak-Aki...

(Aki) What's wrong to happy to say my name correctly? How sad really.

(Hinata) I'm alive?

(Aki) Obviously, if I'm still here talking to you.

(Hinata)...

(Aki) What's wrong child?

(Hinata) It's just I hate the past.

(Aki) I have no idea what your talking about but I can assure you that if you try to move forward the past will stay in the past. Eventually the hurtful memories you hold so dear will be able to be locked in your memories.

(Hinata) It's not so easy. Oka-san is always watching.

(Aki) Always watching, hmm? Interesting but I don't understand. What do you mean by always watching. Thought you said she was dead.

(Hinata) She told me before I died that she would always watch me and that she would make sure that Oto-san would always see a failure.

(Aki) So I see. That's why your relationship with your father is so awkward. I wondered why he says one thing and then would come to comfort you.

(Hinata) Yes. Wait a minute what about those two I saw before I blacked out?

(Aki) I have no idea what they did but wherever were at they surly have some know how about medicine and the human heart as well but who ever fixed you up sure do have some skills when it comes down surgery.

(Hinata) S-Su-Sur-Surgery.

(Aki) About time you spit it out and yes surgery. I mean how else is someone going to be able to unclog your hearts internal arteries.

(Hinata) Shou-Should-Shouldn't I be dead?

(Aki) Um... no unless of course the doctor isn't well trained.

(Hinata) I don't.. It' s just...

(Aki) Give up on the explanation. I know what your trying to convey.

(Hinata) Re-Really?

(Aki) Child of course. Your just a little upset that someone possibly a male had to cut open your chest to save you but that's not your main concern. Your main concern is that someone saw your upper body naked. Your so innocent its sickening you know?

(Hinata) I make you sick.

(Aki) No, No, you silly little girl. It's that its frustrating that you are unable to interact with the opposite sex and not only that you just...

(Hinata) I'm sorry.

(Aki) Child there's nothing to be sorry about. Just try and get up. You've been asleep for five days now. If you don't wake up soon your going to have to start from scratch if you want to get stronger.

(Hinata) Why so soon I like it like this?

(Aki) 'Cause my dear child I know you don't want to learn all over again to walk. It's common sense that if you don't move your body after a long period of time. Your bones will get weaker from the lack of exercise and nutrition. Your still growing and at your age it's critical for you not to slow down and keep moving. Your at you priming age where your body can be molded

(Hinata) I think I know where your coming from.

(Aki) Well that's good. Now wake up!

I opened my eyes just to quickly shut them again. The sun's rays were to bright and my eyes needed to adjust. When my eyes had grown used to my settings I opened them again only to see that I was in a room with to many windows and grey ugly walls. I noticed that I was not in a hospital room but in someone else's room. The bed was soft and felt as if it would continue to pull me in and never let me go.

Until the sun had begun its decent from the horizon. It was quiet and peaceful as far as I could hear and cared about. My chest ached every time I inhaled and exhaled. But at least I was safe from my memories. I was going slowly back to sleep until I heard a squeak which I assumed was from someone passing by the door to the room. Again my assumptions were wrong as usual a figure loomed over me. I could barely make out the figure features. I could only see blue hair near my face.

"You finally awoke. This is good news for me. Thank you for waking up so soon. No one thought you would wake so soon. Exception was for me and weasel-kun. I hope you stay a little here with us after your wound is healed. I'm here to clean your wound. If you don't want me to that is understandable and I wouldn't trudge on unwelcome waters," the figure spoke.

"Um.. Is it bad?"

(Aki) Whoa, girl you sound like a frog. Hey! Look on the bright side you didn't even stutter I bet that figure is a woman. Sweet like your teacher. What was her name?

(Hinata) Aki.

(Aki) What?

"I didn't think it was to bad my dear. You are healing nicely the last time I checked," the blue haired one said.

"How-How-How," I began.

"Oh, you don't know do you?" she asked.

I tried to shake my head no as the figure moved to close the curtains.

"Well, Diedara-san and Kisame-san didn't know what to do when you black-out. So they brought you here. There was this huge fuss over you, you know? We didn't know what to do with you and some had their own agenda on what we should do with you until Leader-sama came and took you away from us and forced Kakuzu-baka to 'fix' you and then your fate would be decided. Its funny to me even though most of us aren't even in the same place you managed to bring Akatsuki together. Though I wonder how long it'll be before … I'm prattling again aren't I? I'm sorry for boring you. Let's get to work shall we?" the figure suggested.

O.K. wow it's been a while hasn't it?

IMPORTANT: If you haven't figured it out this story is AU. I have some idea where this story is going to and will try to update quicker. But I will try not to stray to far from the original plotline either. The poll thingy will close after Chapter 5 is uploaded so vote for your favorite baddie in Akatsuki. Hopefully I'll have the third chapter of How up also.

The polls goes as follows:

Sasori: 2 votes

Diedara: 10 votes,

Hidan: 2 vote

Itachi: 4 for and 2 against


End file.
